


Idle Chatter

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: All the Way Down, Comedy, Fun Usernames, Gen, RWBY Chatroom AU, RWBY Gaming AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: A RWBY AU where all the characters are playing a first-person shooter MMO.Each chapter is from the chat room where they talk after the match.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. A Matter of Skill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torchwick is Roman.  
> GreatAndTerrible is Ozpin.  
> DEATHFISTS!! is Yang(obviously).  
> IceQueen is Weiss.  
> CrescentRose is Ruby.

<Match ended>

<Torchwick> Whew. GG, everyone. 

<Torchwick> Especially you, GreatAndTerrible. You got, like, how many kills that game?

<GreatAndTerrible> Sixteen. And bonus points because I didn't die. 

<CrescentRose> wow i died like twenty times

<CrescentRose> any tips?

<GreatAndTerrible> Git gud.

<IceQueen> Excuse you. 

<GreatAndTerrible> No

<CrescentRose> ouch

<CrescentRose> any actual tips?

<IceQueen> Practice. 

<IceQueen> And use the shift key. Sentences began with capital letters, CrescentRose. 

<Torchwick> It's all about skill

<Torchwick> You need to learn when to attack and when to retreat

<Torchwick> You were using a speed build that game--you shouldn't have ever died to GreatAndTerrible's melee only build. 

<DEATHFISTS!!> I WILL MELT YOUR BONES!

<CrescentRose> the match is over sis

<DEATHFISTS!!> i know

<DEATHFISTS!!> just hyping everyone up for the next match

<CrescentRose> which im probly gonna lose

<GreatAndTerrible> And if you do, it won't matter. You get better. I lost quite a bit when I first started this game. It takes some practice. 

<CrescentRose> yeh

<CrescentRose> but you werent in the beta

<CrescentRose> ive played this game almost two years now

<IceQueen> Wait. 

<IceQueen> You're the one who wore the cape. 

<CrescentRose> yeh

<CrescentRose> my sisters way better at this game than me

<DEATHFISTS!!> PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR BONES MELTED!!!!

<GreatAndTerrible> The more you play the more you learn

<Torchwick> And if you do lose don't sweat it

<Torchwick> I died a few more times than I'd have liked to

<Torchwick> GreatAndTerrible 😠

<GreatAndTerrible> I'm not saying sorry

<CrescentRose> do you ever die a lot GreatAndTerrible

<GreatAndTerrible> No

<GreatAndTerrible> There's only really one person I've seen consistently beat me

<GreatAndTerrible> And since I only play this game cuz I'm good at it I generally try not to play against her

salem joined the match!

GreatAndTerrible left the match!


	2. Midnight Battle Royale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IceQueen is Weiss.   
> RedBull is Coco.   
> CinnaBunn is Velvet.   
> SecondCupOfCoffee is Fox.   
> Yatsu is Yatsuhashi.

<Match Ended>

<RedBull> aw

<RedBull> now i have to wait a few minutes to go again

<IceQueen> I'm probably going to leave now. 

<IceQueen> Where I am, it's 9 PM. I need to go to sleep. 

<SecondCupOfCoffee> You don't need sleep if you have coffee

<RedBull> It's true(audible slurping)

<IceQueen> Excuse me. 

<RedBull> No

<CinnaBunn> it's twelve at night here

<CinnaBunn> each of them is on their second cup of coffee

<SecondCupOfCoffee> If I was on my third I'd have swapped my username to third cup of coffee :-)

<IceQueen> You still need sleep. 

<RedBull> No you don't

<IceQueen> It's a biological fact. 

<Yatsu> Just let them. 

<Yatsu> They're going to see the error of their ways in the morning when Professor Port yells at them for falling asleep in their class. 

<CinnaBunn> but you're playing too

<Yatsu> I know. 

<Yatsu> The screens keep me awake. 

<Yatsu> And the coffee. The coffee helps. 

<RedBull> Time for the next match! I WILL WRECK ALL OF YOU!

<IceQueen> Watch the caps lock or you'll be mistaken for DEATHFISTS!!. 

<Yatsu> I don't think you needed the period there. 

<IceQueen> I'm going to bed now. 

IceQueen has left the match!

<SecondCupOfCoffee> Hey RedBull can you pass the coffee maker

<RedBull> Dude we're sitting right next to each other you can talk to me

<SecondCupOfCoffee> I know


	3. Name Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEATHFISTS!! is Yang.   
> IceQueen is Weiss.   
> CrescentRose is Ruby.   
> ThisTime is Blake. 
> 
> All of team RWBY in the same match! Oooh!

<Match ended>

<DEATHFISTS!!> maybe its time i change my username

<IceQueen> You should. 

<ThisTime> f***ing finally

<CrescentRose> noooo sis whyyyyyy

<CrescentRose> it's peeeeeerfeeeeect

<DEATHFISTS!!> its kinda hard to type

<IceQueen> You type in 'deathfists', with caps lock on, and put in 2 exclamation marks, and then refuse to use proper punctuation. 

<IceQueen> Plebeian. 

<DEATHFISTS!!> i hold down the shift key

<DEATHFISTS!!> caps lock is for wimps

<ThisTime> didn't you just lose the match?

<DEATHFISTS!!> HOW DARE YOU! I WILL MELT YOUR BONES!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!

<CrescentRose> 1?

<ThisTime> 1?

<IceQueen> A 1. 

<DEATHFISTS!!> my finger slipped off the shift key

<ThisTime> JUST USE THE F***ING CAPS LOCK

<CrescentRose> my sis never yields

<DEATHFISTS!!> ain't not a quitter

<IceQueen> Grammar, DEATHFISTS!!. Grammar.

<DEATHFISTS!!> excuse you

<DEATHFISTS!!> ain't=am i not

<DEATHFISTS!!> am i not not a quitter

<DEATHFISTS!!> no i am not a quitter

<CrescentRose> oo-OOH

<IceQueen> I can't even

<CrescentRose> shut DOWN by the FIST!! of DEATH!!

IceQueen has left the lobby!

<ThisTime> yeah, that makes sense


End file.
